Meeting :Part I
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Harry makes a wish for a better life and he gets it...sort of!
1. meeting

* * *

Ok here's any-other story hope you enjoy!

* * *

He didn't know what time it was ,but it was very late. All the street lights were on and the moon was full. Harry Potter had just returned from Hogwarts and when he returned he would be in sixth year. This year, in Harry's opinian was the worst ever ,but then again no-one apart from Remus Lupin and him-self had losted any-one close to them. Sirius Black was dead and it was all Harry's fault. His friends, Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasley had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault but Harry just stomed out the room and into his room. When Harry return to Privet Drive ,it turned out that the Dursleys had taken the words form the Order seciusly because they had stayed out of his way and they only time they spoke to him was to tell him that dinner/breakfast was no the table .Life at Privet Drive was quite. But yet Harry stayed up in his bedroom moaning. What eles was there to do? Lily and James Potter ,Harry's parents had died when he was one and was dumped on the door-step of Number 4. The beginning of the ever-lasting night-mare.

If any-thing had changed was that Harry ha refused to sleep at night because every-time he did ,he kept on returning to the Black veil in which shattered his life into pieces.If there was any-thing that could cheerer Harry up now was for Sirius to be alive or just be able to talk to him :to say how sorry he was and if he could change life then Sirius would be alive and Harry dead ,but of course Harry was too important for death , because Harry was Voldemorts only downfall and if Harry died then Voldemort would rule all! Harry sighed at the thought of his dream. Yeah right ,if Harry could speck to Sirius then Harry's world be turned up-side-down. Just to hear the gentle tone of his voice ring in his ears once more ,to see his face and his heart-melting smile :it would make his world a whole better place to live. Just then, as if the heavens had heard his wish, felt him-self being lifted from his bed and into the mid-night sky ,before he know what was happening he was gone. Around him he could white fluffy clouds with what looked like castles in the sky in the air on top ,but one castle like building court his eye. A magnificent palce stoud infrout of him and as far as he could see ,there was a huge quidditch patch out back which seemed to be occipied. Cheering and screams echoed in his ears as he glided closer until he could see what was happening :A Quidditch Match was taking place. Harry felt as if he was back at the quidditch world cup. The stands swarmping with people and fourteen players on broom-stick were zig-zagging over the pitch. Just then another flood of appusles boomed around the stadiam as a team chaser scored a goal and was doing a lap of victory around the pitch ,fist punching the air. Harry felt him-self drop onto hard surface at that sudden moment. No sound was made. He found a spare seat and sat down to watch the match.

Just as another goal was made ,a man and woman's voice grabbed him adttention. It sounded like Sirius Black and Lily Potter. His heart jumped at the thought and there he saw them , sitting in the frout row ,side by side cheering as a fingre who look like James wizzed past ,arm out streched...then he got. The snitch beated it's wings against his fingers hoplessly. Another flood of cheering rang through the stadiam . But Harry wasn't watching ,instead he aws staring at the back of Lily and Sirius but was interuppted by a voice behind him...

"You know it's rude to stare don't you Harry?" It was James Potter standing behind him, similing ,"I thought I'd be seeing you here, just wait 'till her mum see's you :she's going to go head over heals."

"Too true to words" Lily had just turned round and embrased Harry into a hug. "Look at you Harry ,I fell so sorry for you ,you've had to put up with your dad's meesy hair."

"Thanks Lily... wait OI I take that affencive!"

"Took you long enough to work it out ,some-times I wonder why I put up with you ,and Sirius DON'T you say any-thing!

Sirius had just opened his mouth to reply to Lily but quickly shut it...

James rolled his eyes but said " Lily it ain't that bad any-way (this part he whispered to Sirius who giggled but sadly Lily heard and slapped him around the face playfully.)

Harry just laughed at the sence infrout of him. He wished this wish could last forever. Here he had his parents and Sirius ,no worring about Voldemort just care-free paridise.But the dream was coming to an end all to soon and Harry felt him-self being dragged back to the world below ,away from his family but yet Lily was similing.

"Harry don't worry we will meet again soon you'll know when but until then good-bye and no matter what happens we will always love you forever."

And with those last words the world around him dessolved. Harry sat bolt up pantting heavily. It was all a dream but yet it felt so real . Questions buzzed Harry's mind as he walked over to his window and opened it. Was it all a dream? But then as Harry looked into the sky and saw that the stars had drawn out picture of his mum. She winked and was gone . _It was no dream then I had just spend the whole night with my parents and Sirius. _Harry returned to his bed and collappised onto it and fall asleep with with-in seconds : a smile planted on his face. For the first time in his life he felt as if he truly belonged some-where to some-one important...

T/B/C

* * *

Well there's any-other story hope you enjoy! Please Read and Reveiw

Thanks

HWayre


	2. death eater attack

When Harry woke up the next morning, he never felt better. Last night, in his opinion had to be the best night ever. Apart from the fact that he didn't dream about going back to he veil but had spent the night with his real family for the first time in his whole life. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard his Uncle Vernon storming up the stairs...

"Boy ,get up there's your kind here to see you.." His voice was heard no more because it was replaced with what sounded like an explosion.

"Harry ,it's me Remus ,we're here to take you away ,please open-up." At the sound of his voice Harry felt guilt start to built up inside of him, it was a moment or two before Harry answered.

"How can you talk to me after all the pain I put you through ,I killed your only Marauders friend left and didn't do any-thing to stop it?"

Was all that Remus got out of Harry before Mad-eye Moony came and blasted the door off it's hinges. Remus stepped in and what met his eyes made his heart brake.

Harry was sitting with his back to the wall staring out the bedroom window and it looked as if the mention of Sirius had made him brake and was crying. Remus closed his eyes for a moment before he heard Harry say:

"If you want me to leave then I will but I won't answer any questions you have to ask ,Ok!

Remus just nodded slightly and handled Harry an odd quill while he grabbed Harry's unpacked school truck and touch the quill him-self. Harry felt the same tug as he port-keyed to Number Twelve ,Grimmauld Place. Colours swiped pasted him until he felt his feet solid ground again. Getting to his feet Harry looked around him. The hall was cleaner then he remembered, he looked behind him and saw Remus looking at him with pity in his eyes. Harry quickly looked. He know he was going through a hard time but he didn't need any-ones sympathy. Then he heard footsteps heading his direction. Then there infrout of him the kitchen door opened and outburst Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear your ok I was so worried. I thought some-thing had happened to you when you didn't reply to any of Ron's letters but now you're here safe and sound so no need to worry any-more. Any-way I bet your really hungry. I don't trust those muggle relations of yours so why don't you come on into the kitchen and we'll get you some-thing to eat… Remus ,Albus is here and wishes to see you up in the Library."

She said this so quickly Harry didn't hear a thing she said but Remus must have because next moment Remus was heading up the grand staircase. Harry was about to follow him when Molly placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him toward to door in which she earlier immerged from . When they entered Harry was surprised to see both Ron ,Hermione ,Fred ,George and Ginny deep in conversation, not noticing he had entered the room until Ginny suddenly stood up and embraced Harry in a tight hug.

"Hi Harry it's good to see you. We tried to pursued Dumbledor to let you come over soon but well you know how he is. Any-way you're here now. Come on we have got so much to catch up on…" Ginny not giving him time to answer dragged him over to her seat and shoved him in it before sitting on the table next to Ron and Fred who was just smiling weakly at Harry. As if to say 'It's going to be ok…'

Harry just sat there in silences listening to his friends conversations. Fred ,George and Ron were in deep talk about Quidditch…

"…I'm telling you I'm sure Gryffindor will wipe Slytherin again this year."

"But your forgetting Fred the other houses ,other the years they have proved to show some amazing moves. But I do agree as long as Dumbledor lets Harry back on the team again this year I don't think we'll be having in any problems."

"Here's a point do you think Dumbledor will let you come and see some of the matches this year. But considering you didn't finish your last year I don't see why he can't ,because didn't he say graduated students were always welcome back to Hogwarts during the year…Hermione?"

Hermione and Ginny were too in deep conversation about the up coming school year…

"Don't worry Ginny the OWLS ain't really as hard as people make them out to be they just like to scare you. But if you're really that worried then I'll help you."

"Thanks Hermione, it's just Fred and George said they were so hard that you have to achieve a A10 just to pass as D in the subject for OWLS."

However they were drawn out of their conversation when Ron addressed Hermione with a question which Ginny giggled at and Hermione rolling her eyes…

"Yes Ronald, honestly and people think your smart. Yes you know as much as a thin plank of wood on the age of 2 days. NOTHING!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron's faced turned from pale peach to deep red with embarrassment. Over the past few years Harry had noticed that Ron had developed a school crush on Hermione but didn't ask her out because he was afraid it would ruin their friendship. So whenever Hermione said anything funny Ron always blushed and something Harry had caught her staring at Ron for a very long time. But Harry, no what how high the temptation was, he would watch from afar as his friends made complete foals of them-selves infrout of each other. However he was brought out of his mind when Snape came tumbling into the kitchen followed shortly by Remus, Tonks and Albus moments later.

"Death Eater attack…"

* * *

Well what did you think please reveiw even if it's short no matter how much you hate it tell me if you like it tell me please and thank you!

HWayre


End file.
